


more than you bargained for

by leefrecklix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention hwang hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/pseuds/leefrecklix
Summary: minho wants a cat, but changbin wont budge;





	more than you bargained for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se7enthsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7enthsense/gifts).

> this is a gift for my best friend, my sun, my universe and the greatest human being i have ever met.
> 
> this is also obviously not proof read, ill check for mistakes later. sorry.
> 
> the plot was: Person A wants a cat. Person B buys a kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.

“min, we’re not having this discussion again”, changbin groaned. minho was adorable, the most adorable thing he has ever seen, but he was also extremely stubborn, specially when he wanted something.

minho was lying on his chest, they were ready to go to sleep. minho was staring at him and changbin really couldnt look at his fiance’s face or he would succumb to those lovely, warm and shiny brown eyes that he loved so much.

“but babe, now we have space. you said we couldnt get one at our old place because there wasnt enought space and it would destroy your office and the new couch”

“it still can ruin our new couch, minho”

“yes, but now we have space! i could make it a nice playhouse and it wouldnt even want to get near the couch, or your studio”

“min, i love you, but is late and im tired. can we discuss this in the morning?”

minho huffed, defeated for the night, again. he felt changbin kissing the top of his head and going to sleep, but he couldnt. he really wanted a cat. they were discussing getting a cat ever since they moved in together, a year ago. technically, minho just got the remaining things that werent already at changbins place out of his and jisungs flat and started to actually pay rent. but changbin made it clear they werent getting a cat while they lived in his place because it was way too small (true) and they were both busy to take care of one.

in a way, they were still too busy to get a cat. changbin worked at his dads law firm and was a successful and brilliant lawyer, jumping from one case to another and doing more extra hours than it was healthy. and minho was a kindergarten teacher, he had a strict work hours but he had to do the extra work at home.

but still, he wanted a cat. he missed having a little thing that he had to take care of, that he could watch and buy pretty things and just coo for anything and just shower with love and attention. he could always do that to changbin, of course, but he wanted a cat.

the morning came and they didnt talk about getting a cat. changbin made him blueberry pancakes, his favourites, and promised he would leave his job early so they could have dinner together. minho was a bit bummed, but changbin was being so sweet with him he couldnt hold petty grudges.

throughout the day, bin was sending him more messages than normal. he asked if he had lunch, how was class, if hyunjins daughter, his associate, was behaving well, if felix, the other teacher and one of their best friends, was helping him. minho got suspicious, but he let it slide. changbin was usually this caring when minho was sad, but they have constant discussions about a cat and chanbin has never been this sweet because of it.

changbin did as promised and arrived early for once. minho was at the couch, sweatpants and one of changbins large black shirts on, his hair still a bit wet from shower when his fiance arrived. he had to use those fancy suits to work and minho hated to admit how breathtaking changbin was every single time. the white shirt fitted him so well, it highlighted his arms and his defined chest. the pants of the day were gray and had a little plaid pattern, minho gave him that one saying “babe, black is your color but is not the only color in the world” while he, himself, was wearing an all black outfit.

changbin had a pizza in his hands and kissed minho hello before getting to the couch, laying down on his fiances legs. minhos hands were in his hair in seconds and changbin smiled sweetly.

“babe, im sorry about last night”, he started.

“binnie. its okay. im kinda used to not winning that discussion at this point”, he had no poison in his voice, but he sounded tired and defeated.

changbin got up with that, taking minhos face in his hands. he looked so sorry minho felt sad for what he said.

“min, i love you. so much. i would do anything for you, anything. but i dont know if im ready for a cat?” he huffed. “like, i have never had to take care of anything in my life, my parents wouldnt even let me have a fish because they were scared that i would let it escape. i would never forgive myself if i let something happen to our cat, i dont think i would ever forgive myself if i disappointed you”, his eyes were glistening with tears.

“babe, no” minhos arms were enveloping him, his head automatically finding the space between minhos neck and shoulder and cried softly. “babe, im sorry. i didnt know that was the reason you turned down a cat all the time. i just thought you were more of a dog person now”, he joked, trying to make his lover feel better. it worked.

changbin giggled a bit. “i am, but i would have a lion now if you said you wanted a bigger feline”

“omg, can we?” minho asked, just half jokingly.

they spent a few hours like that. minho holding changbin in his arms and changbin holding him tight, like he was the most important thing in his life, because he was. they kissed and made promises and changbin reminded him about how much he loved him and how he was the most gorgeous and perfect human being he had ever met. he kissed his cheeks, his forehead and that precious little mole in the top of his nose, that he loved so much. and minho told him how much he loved him and how lucky he was for loving and being loved by someone so cute like him. the pizza was long gone when they finally went to bed, cuddling and nuzzling into each other.

the next morning, changbin got late at work cause he wanted to give minho a ride to their favourite coffee place. they drank coffee hand in hand and just let go of each other when they had to each. changbin had a hand in minho’s tight the entire ride, smiling at him when he noticed the older was staring at him with lovingly eyes when he was driving. he dropped his fiance at work with a kiss saying “have a lovely day, kitten”.

he and minho didnt really had a bunch of pet names, and changbin had called minho every single specie of feline before. but now, hearing his fiance calling him kitten with the softest voice had him blushing and getting shy for the first time in a while.

minho didnt get as many messages today as yesterday at work. he knew changbin and hyunjin were stuck with a case, so he understood that his fiance maybe didnt had time to ask if he had lunch or when he was coming home.

it was almost midnight when he heard changbin opening the door of their house. their bedroom was at the second floor, but changbin wanted a wooden door and that was loud when they closed it. 

changbin knew he was probably half asleep by now, what was a lie, minho was wide awake and missing his fiance, so he decided to take a bath at the bathroom in the guest bedroom. they had some spare clothes there as well, changbin had an awful lot of clothes so just their bedroom wardrobe and his 75% of the closet werent enough.

minho was playing in his phone when his boyfriend arrived, 35 minutes later, in his dark blue satin pajama and… was that cat ears? 

he was trying to act casual, but when minho burst in laughter he couldnt keep up his straight face. he crawled to bed and tried to kiss his fiance, who was still laughing.

“oh my god, babe, you look so cute”, his cat ears were black, so they matched his dark hair. his fiance was smiling widely now, minho was cupping his face while he kissed him.

“you said you wanted a cat, so”, he shrugged casually, but his cheeks were getting pink. “wait. babe, i just had a thought. im a leo. thats why you love me?”

“what? no?” minho was laughing again.

they were nuzzling again, changbin was still on top of him but that was cute. changbin was small, but damn was he heavy sometimes.  
changbin noticed his boyfriend was getting sleepier when a small, cute little noise came from the guest room. minhos eyes wided right away.

“was that a meow?”, he asked.

“i dont know, minnie. maybe theres a stray cat in the neighbourhood”, changbin said with a mischievous smile.

“seo changbin, i swear….” he didnt even finished what he was saying before changbin was holding his hand and taking him downstairs to the guest room.

playing with a small box, there was the tiniest little cat minho had ever seen. he was so small he could fit it in his hand. he started crying when the cat licked his hand and changbin was hugging him tight. he couldnt form words, but changbin understood what he was feeling.

it took him a few minutes, a lot of kisses and a cat climbing his hoodie for him to calm down. the cat was white with a few orange spots in his back. he had grey eyes and the cutest little purr. 

“hyunjin and i went to adopt him this afternoon. my dad almost screamed when i arrived with his box in the office and he tried to climb everyones legs. hes small, but apparently he has a whole lot of energy and youll have to teach him how to behave”, changbin said, one hand in minhos waist holding and the other petting the cat.

“hes so cute. and so small. he kinda looks like you”.

“babe, he absolutely does not look like me”.

“yes he does. hes small and curious and he likes to nuzzle in my hands and look, hes smiling”, changbin couldnt say if the cat really was smiling, but he believed minho. “can we name him binnie?”

changbin laughed and kissed his fiance. he said “no cats in the bed”, but minho didnt listen and brought the cat with them. changbin slept with one cat in his neck and a happy smiley boy in his chest, and, really, he wouldnt have it any other way.


End file.
